Life Before Love
by miu miuKat
Summary: This is the prologue for "L is for Love among other things" it's just some background stuff. But Certainly check out the beginning chapters of "L is for Love among other things"
1. Prologue Chap 1

Chapter 1

**The Upper East Side **

**"Why can't you just stop?" asked Clayton growing madder by the minute at the fact that his girlfriend was acting like a five-year old. "Clay just drop it okay, I told you I never did anything. Also, aren't you a bit resistant to quit smoking pot? So why should I be treated less with respect," Felina replied walking through the maze of tourist in New York City. "I said I quit, but you just keep jumping on guys like there's no tomorrow and without the least bit concerned you have a boyfriend," Clayton said in defense. "Please cry me a river, I saw you smoke thousands a times even though you said you weren't. Plus, let me remind you yet again I never did anything with them," said Felina walking faster to escape the eyes that loomed over her fight with Clay. "That's not the point this is about you on every internet gossip forum in the world making out with every guy that comes in contact with you," yelled Clay loosing his temper. "Don't start Clay I know damn well what you do too. Let's not forget the weekend you spent in Germany," Felina responded lifting up her perfectly arched eyebrow to question his authority over hers. "Felina you know why I was so even close to do that, and let me explain why. I saw you basically give yourself to my fathers' friend son," Clay replied. "Clay if I'm such a horrible sluttish girlfriend than just dump me now since you already seem to have thousand of reasons to do so," Felina exclaimed into his face. "Felina that isn't what I meant, jez do you always have to act like," Clay stopped before he was carried away he quickly turned to the brick wall behind him and gave it a hit. "Clay look what you've done. That is not going to heal in time for you to go to your Lacrosse practice," Talan yelled out coming up to help his friend. "I'm done Clay, Talan I don't know how you cope being his friend let alone me being his girlfriend," Felina confessed holding her Jimmy Choo Napa chocolate leather hobo bag open searching for her Blackberry Curve phone while walking away slowly. **

**"Fe--," Clay tried to yell before Talan interrupted. "Hey, look give her space she'll come running back to you just chill you're tenser then ever. Do you want a joint?" Talan asked sarcastically. "Shut up Talan I don't need crap from you too," Clayton snapped back. "Woo hold on there I'm not the one that started this whole thing," Talan reminded Clay. "We've been at it for months, fights are always being brought up, and I'm sick of it," Clayton confessed searching his school khaki pants for his secret stash. "You guys will get over it," Talan replied lighting the emergency blunt Clay pulled out and waiting for him to pass it around. "It better," Clayton thought as his head became filled with pure drowsiness he longed for all mourning. "I know what you should do that might stop this, maybe for once finally do **_**it**_** with her," Talan informed Clay taking another puff. "If only we could stop fighting by the time I get inches from her bed and removing her clothes," said Clay taking steps towards Browning ****Preparatory**** School for Boys. "Wouldn't we all wish that," Talan replied sarcastically since every boy in school drooled over Felina Ji Doare, Clayton Helgren's girlfriend. **

**"Hey Kat, what's wrong?" asked Samantha noticing Felina's disappointment among her fox-like face. "Nothing S, it's just trouble with Clay and well I really don't want to talk about it," Felina glumly replied pulling her golden blonde hair behind her ears. "Oo, again?" mumbled Samantha knowing to take precaution when Felina had fights with Clay, it just never turned out well. "Hey I know maybe we can go out tonight," Felina jolted up with an idea in her head. "Kat, we've been going out for weeks straight can't we just not go for awhile?" Samantha asked. "Fine, I'll ask Valerie, Tracy, or Jacqueline they'll come," snapped Felina offended her best friend didn't want to accompany her to go clubbing. "Felina, I didn't… look I'll go okay," Samantha replied regretful knowing every night turned out the same with Felina. "Thanks, S I knew I could count on you," Felina gratefully replied hugging Samantha with full force as they walked into Brearley Private School for Girls. "Of course you do," thought Samantha taking her seat next to Whitney in AP English. **

**"Why is it that I'm always the one to save her?" Samantha thought taking notes on a rather boring subject yet again. Ever since Felina's fights with Clayton had grown from cute to scary blowouts, Felina would take comfort in going out late at night and partying non-stop. However, Samantha would have to save Felina from going to far as to hook-up with someone stupid and not worthy of her time. Although, she had to do this all the time she was growing tired of always saving her ass and her social life was on the line ever since then. With this probably the fourth week partying hardcore she was defiantly going to pass the next time it was even brought up. "Hey do you have yesterday's homework for French?" asked secretly Brooke sitting behind Samantha. Samantha blanked out for a minute when suddenly she felt Whitney nudge her to bring her back to reality. "Umm… yah here," Samantha replied handing her the homework and returning to writing notes. She would now and then glance back at Felina storm away text messaging happily. "Hopefully that's Clay apologizing so I can finally have a night of peace," hoped Samantha turning the page to her History textbook and continuing to take notes. **

_**Aren't fights with boyfriends a waste of pure fun and pleasure when you could be happily making out say perhaps in back of the private schools are so called "privileged" families paid for. However, with more hate running through the veins of some couples others take it out personally on walls. Hint hint, maybe its time to take a breather and explore the other side of the globe, remember life is too short to be tied down for too long….**_


	2. Prologue Chap 2

Chapter 2

**All it takes is a girl, one boy, a few drinks, and a ride back home to stir some trouble**

**Samantha watched in amazement on how much alcohol Felina consumed throughout their little, but hourly outing. It truly was a challenge to keep track and be aware of her state of drunkenness. "Felina, please can we go home," Samantha shouted over the blasting sound of Take You There by Sean Kingston song. "I'm fine, you can go," Felina responded moving her hips to the rhythm of the music and budging her way into the crowd on the dance floor. Samantha groaned, this behavior of hers had been going on for weeks, which meant she had turned into a babysitter when they went club hopping. She had enough and it never crossed her mind to do what she should have done long ago, for the good of her best friend, she had no other choice. Samantha pulled her phone out and dialed Clayton's number but of course, no matter how many times she called there was no answer. **

**Talan walked into the cold midnight winds of New York City, almost not realizing what he was about to do. Such as making a favor, Talan Ellery does not **_**do favors**_**. In this case, he had no other but to comply. "I'll get her home safely," he thought repeatedly. Of course, this wasn't suppose to be his job to come and rescue Felina, more likely it would have been Clay's but since he wouldn't answer his phone, Talan had to come instead. "Mr. Ellery you come for a drink?" asked the bouncer. "You have no idea," he replied as the velvet rope was pulled back to let him pass by. "She'll be in the VIP area, she will come up when she's ready, so wait patiently," Samantha had explained to him. Talan searched around for the bar and immediately ordered scotch on the rocks before he made his way up to the VIP area. Walking up the stairs his eyes caught on something remarkable dancing away freely not caring for the world, "Shit," he thought noticing it was Felina. **

**"Damn Felina never knew you could handle all that liquor in one night," Talan sarcastically said holding onto her as they walked towards his limo. "Talan do you think Clay and I are over?" she asked her eyes glowing under the moon's light. "No, he's… just has his head in the clouds. You guys will get through it okay," Talan responded taking her hand as a sigh of friendly comfort. Felina couldn't help but feel a certain burn of desire as Talan reached for her hand. Of course, it might have something to do with how much alcohol but to her amazement, he had felt it too. Her eyes meet up towards his and before she knew it, she had her arms around his neck while his hands traced around her body. "Wait, Felina are you sure?" asked Talan. Felina let out a smile and continued to kiss him hungrily, he's hand felt the soft brush of her golden curls and the way she leaned onto him with pure ****contentment as he gently laid her down inside the moving vehicle. **

_**Alcohol can make the best of you for sure. Especially for unwanted behavior and cough unwanted movements. Love isn't something to mess around with but then again what is love. Is it that cute boy that cannot keep his eyes of you? The hot best friend of your boyfriend? On the other hand, even maybe the one that you cannot help but to think of? Then again with many boys how do we girls learn to share, well other than marking him as our territory even viscera. You know what I imply, and I'm sure other might be thinking the same, soon enough the V-Club will decrease in members. Make wise choices though wouldn't want to wake up and regret it all. **_


	3. Prologue Chap 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nothing says I love you, like a pair of Dior shoes**

**Felina felt peaceful, relieved, and maybe even free from the bad that had caused her to flee from trouble/drama. She could hear the small muffle sounds of the bustling city and the chirps of the birds outside, but most importantly, she could feel the warm glaze of the sun on her skin almost like velvet. It was intriguing how she didn't feel trapped, as she would usually feel; this moment wouldn't be wasted as she moved around in the sheets she was entwined into the bed. Felina moved towards her side tangled into the sheets that covered her sun-kissed tanned skin. Problem was that wasn't the only thing she was tangled up with, she could feel another warm body close, his breath loomed over her neck, and his feet casually brushed against her calves. "Oo God," Felina squealed falling hard onto the floor and pulling the sheets with her noticing her rather naked stance. **

**"Keep it down would you," the body asked turning around to notice his latest conquest. "Felina?" he thought glancing at her stand trembling with a sheet wrapped tightly around her. "Please, God tell me we didn't," Felina stopped to gasp for air noticing she had held her breath not wanting to hear what she had done. **

**"Shit," she quietly said as she continued to curse to herself. She watched as Talan stood up and quickly pulled on some boxers and stare blankly at her reaction. "Felina I'm so…" Talan stopped he couldn't feel more of an idiot. Yes, he did sleep with who ever he wanted. However, did it have to be his friend's girlfriend? "I have to get out of here," Felina said grabbing her clothes and making a beeline toward his bathroom. Talan waiting patiently as she took her time getting ready, almost as if she was scared to face the world. **

**"Felina you can't stay locked up forever you know." She rolled her eyes as she heard him walk to the door and try to open it. "Talan I just can't believe out of all people you, you had to be my first." Felina said walking out. Talan gave her a smirk, "Well for your first you weren't so bad you know." Felina scoffed in disgust she had enough she was literally going to go mad. She quickly picked up her Dior satin pumps and threw them straight toward Talan's head. "What the fuck!" Talan screamed in pain as he fell onto his bed. "Stay away from me Ellery, your nothing but trouble." Felina grabbed her shoes and rushed out his apartment door. Talan rubbed his head in pain and ran after her. "That's not all the trouble I'll cause." Talan screamed out from his door threatening her. Felina faced him and gave him a cold stare. "I'm sure Talan I have to keep your mouth shut and that's not an easy task." Talan grinned he was getting her blood going. "I think you know. You did a great job at keeping me quiet but you not so much. I could have sworn the front desk heard your screams of pleasure." Felina's mouth dropped could he be anymore heinous. "Bye Talan," she yelled pushing the elevator button to go down. She couldn't help but feel unsure of herself walking away. It was as if he had stared at her and somewhat claimed her as his own prize. **

_**In the moment of love, there can be a certain twist in fate. Not all is meant to be, and some is just stupidly done. When will anyone ever learn? Drinks mixed with one hot guy and one hot girl lusting over one another while driving home isn't good. Then again, this should be good. I live for drama and I'm sure this will create buzz like nothing before. **_

3


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

_Could it be??_

**Talan walked through the crowd of people that talked as if they actually cared about each other. 'How could I have been so blind?' he thought to himself as he crossed from one side of the party to the other. **

"**Talan how have you been?" However, all Talan did was walk past her without a signal sign of existence. **

**Felina stood next to Alyssa and Jenna who were gossiping away about how Jennifer looked like trash. She couldn't believe it had she come to this, the very thing she dreaded most. Felina clutched onto her Cosmo as she poured it down her throat. She knew he was filled with sorrow since their last encounter, but she still didn't want to believe it was true anymore. She needed to forget. "Hey can I get another Cosmo?" she asked the bartender. Felina guessed it seemed like she asked that question to many times that night. **

20/20

**  
"Talan how have you been?" that one sentence rung in his head as he raced to get outside and into the streets of New York City. Talan's whole life came crashing down on him. He never truly imagined how he would hold all this weight of guilt on his shoulders much less survive knowing the truth. "Hey Talan going somewhere?" asked Hailey playing around with her dress as she got closer to him. Talan smiled and decided it was a time for a fresh start. Talan signaled her to get into the limo and all Hailey seemed to do was smile stupidly. **

20/20

**Felina slumped over the bar as she tried to think. 'Talan's eyes his way of talking nothing seemed the same with him. How could I?' she thought as she drained the last gulp of her glass. When about to extend her arm for more alcohol Clay came into picture as he picked her up and helped her into the nearest car. "Felina you had enough to drink lets go home," he said as he carried her into the taxi waiting outside. Had she ever killed anyone now was the time where it was set in stone. She pulled out a lonely soul out of its staggering body and the only thing left was a heart. 'I broke his heart' she thought as she stumbled to stay on Clayton's arms. Felina couldn't take it anymore, she felt too guilty. **

20/20

**"Talan open up, I can hear you!" yelled Clayton waiting impenitently outside Talan's hotel room. "Come on man, of you're **_**busy **_**I won't stare." Talan stood 5 feet away from the door questioning himself wither to open up or not. 'I can't do this. Not anymore,' he thought. Every time he looked at Clayton, it seemed that he saw right through him and knew everything. **

**How he **_**touched **_**his girlfriend, how he fallen head over heels for her, and how he would lose his breath around her.**

**Talan steadily took a step forward and continually took a few steps back. "Clayton, sorry for the wait I… I was sleeping." Talan gave him a fake smile but opened the door wider to let him in. "**_**Righht**_**, I left my cell phone here yesterday," replied Clayton walking over to the coffee table and picking up his phone around the mess of beer bottles, wine glasses, and cigarettes butts everywhere. Looking by the state of the room Clayton knew Talan had fun. "So, did you have **_**fun **_**with Hailey?" he asked. Talan shifted his weight as he stood nervous. "No, I…I let her leave. Wasn't up for the game." Clayton looked at his best friend, he had never seen him pass on sex before. "T are you okay, I mean that's not like you at all." Talan stared at the ground and shoved his hand inside his jean pockets giving him a shrug.**

**Clayton noticed Talan awkward stance and decided to leave. "I'll see you at school okay, bye." Then the sound of the door closing relieved the tension around Talan's body. He sat down on the sofa and pulled out his iPhone, he scrolled down the many contacts until he reached Felina's number. He groaned as he stood up and flopped down on his bed in grief. **

**-If only if only, Talan could be the one and only to show upon Felina's penthouse doorstep and be her shining armor. Nevertheless, living in the Upper East Side happiness isn't on the menu just bank full trust funds. Welcome to their life and savor the moment. Just by the snap of a finger, your life unfolds on these Chanel wearing Queen B's-**


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

_Love never dies, especially not now._

**"Hey Clay," Felina said as she came down the staircase to her foyer. Her housemaid had let Clayton in without her consent but he was her boyfriend, she couldn't avoid him any longer. Clayton smiled as he saw her walk down the stairs and embraced her in a hug as she greeted him with a kiss. Felina couldn't tell what it was. She realized that it was hard to hug him and kiss him when she knew that it wasn't the right person. Clayton grabbed Felina's hand playfully and slowly walked to her bedroom.**

"**So how have you been, you looked a bit past you limit yesterday." Felina let out a smile and laughed as she turned the hallway. "I've been great except for the horrible hang-over I had." Clayton gave her hand a squeeze and she gave him a glance just to see him smile at her. **

**Clayton opened the door to her master bedroom. Its pristine cream-colored walls, high ceilings, and huge wall-to-wall glass windows overlooking their home 'The Upper East Side' looked like a fairytale to most. Felina sat down on her Sienna swivel pod chair her father sent from France last year and began looking through Vogue magazine. "So…what do you want to talk about?" she asked watching Clayton closely. "Have you seen Talan he's different. He didn't even do **_**it **_**with Hailey," Clayton said as he laid down on her king sized bed. Felina shot a glance at her boyfriend from across her room, "Really huh…I didn't notice." Felina played with her golden hair remembering to make an appointment with her stylist Capelli D'Oro as she went into deep thought. 'Could Talan have changed for her? The indescribable Talan Ellery change. No way, was she dreaming.' She thought as Clayton sat up from the bed and grabbed a piece of fruit from a bowl that stood on Felina's cocktail table. "I should go I have to meet up with my father for a jog, I'll talk to you later." Felina kissed him goodbye and watched him walk down to her foyer and out the door. She quickly paced her room as she thought of what to do. "Dona I'm heading out ok!" Felina informed her housemaid putting her Le Silla open-toe pumps and leaving her penthouse in a hurry. **

"**But Ms. Ji Doare you do…" Felina spoke over her, "It will have to wait I have to be some where important to be." Then Felina was gone. **

20/20

**Talan stood exactly in the middle of his room looking blankly at Felina's eyes. 'Could this me the very girl who made him experience the true meaning of love, he so desperately hated to feel?' As much, he wanted to die in the truth out of all people him in **_**love **_**that wasn't possible.**

**Yet, there she stood the very one he dreamt of, the one he hated but loved. Just minutes ago, he had been lying on his Hawthorne sofa trying to sleep. When she came bursting in and running through his hotel room with her heels he loved to see her in. He couldn't bear that Felina was his weakness but she was now right in front of him staring at him like never before, with interest. **

**-Could it be, is Felina really seeing Talan for not his past doings but what he became of himself during their 'heated friendship'? Now that's not the Felina Ji Doare that we know and love, but then again they both know each other from head to toe. As for her beloved other, he's hosting a huge party next week at his town house, only the best will be there. Will you?-**


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

_It was me…?!_

**"What do you want Felina?" said Talan annoyingly so she wouldn't see the pain that he felt looking at her. "I j…just wanted to see you." Talan scoffed and walked slowly toward the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "We can't remember you made it clear the last time." Felina rolled her eyes in annoyance, 'Why was he being so difficult,' she thought. "Oo come on since when do **_**you **_**follow rules?" she asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrows. Talan drank the last drip from his glass and placed it down on the cherry oak bar then he slowly made his way over to Felina. They stood close but so far. They breathed in their intoxicating scents and lusted over one another. Felina couldn't help but look into his eyes and before she knew it, she leaned in to kiss him. Talan being less of a help gave in to her soft lips and kissed back. Felina stopped as Talan grabbed her waist, "No, we can't do this…this can't be happening again I'm dating your best friend." She grabbed her purse and walked out the bedroom door. **

20/20

**'What did I just do?' Felina thought to herself as she walked down the endless hallway. She couldn't have this, not now. Everything was going right until she decided to pay Talan a visit. She loved Clay. Right?, yes…yes she did. 'But why do I keep coming back to him?' she asked. Felina almost reached the door when she heard her name called out. **

20/20

**Felina had kissed him so passionately and he had done the same. However, she would run away worried with regret about what she did. Talan pushed his hands through his hair in confusion. 'Shit,' he thought as he ran after her before she left. "Felina don't leave!" he screamed. He watched as she stopped dead in her tracks, and she hesitantly turned around. "Please, don't leave again," pleaded Talan as he walked slowly towards her. Felina couldn't believe it. She felt her heart beat faster and she knew this wasn't the right time, but she was happy. **

** He wanted her to stay with him. She dropped her black Prada cervo lux shoulder bag to the marble floor below her and ran to Talan, jumping over the furniture separating them. Talan kissed her with hunger and passion. They both gradually moved slowly to his bedroom and he gently laid her onto the bed. They just loved their company and had to express their hidden love for one another. "Here let me help you," Felina said as she desperately removed Talan's shirt and kissed him in the process. And what was the best way you ask. I guess what Talan had learned himself and taught Felina to do. **

**-Could it really be? Felina and Talan in bed…together. Well yes, it could be. It seems their forbidden love affair couldn't be kept in them for too long. I hope they don't have any regrets. Oo and Felina what about Clayton's party?, this is much better right?- **


	7. Chapter 4

****

**Chapter 4:**

_Caught red-handed so to speak._

** Felina woke up slowly blinking as she looked at the darkness that covered her view that surrounded her. 'What did I do?' Felina thought rubbing her forehead in distress. When suddenly she noticed the breathing of someone next to her, Talan lay serene sleeping. 'Oo God, I slept with him...again.' She lay there silently looking around. Yes, it was Talan's room and yes, she was naked. "Mmm... Felina is that you?" Talan asked rubbing his eyes. "Who did you think it was your usual sluts?" Felina replied sarcastically. Talan let out a smile and grabbed Felina's hands away from her sides, "I'm sorry for everything." Felina blushed she couldn't believe it, Talan had apologized. "What time is it?" asked Felina moving around looking for a watch. "Uhh... 5 o'clock Saturday mourning." Felina sighed and laid back down slowly reaching over to pull Talan closer to her. Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep all over again. **

20/20

** 'Could we just have one place were we would rip each other's clothes off?' thought Felina pacing around the room collecting her clothing. She then entered Talan's master bathroom and turned the hot water on to the shower. Talan flinched as he heard the shower go on and someone moving around his room. He opened his eyes and sat up against the bed's headboard, and there she was, Felina. "Hi sorry if I woke you I just..." Talan gave her a smile and motioned her to lie next to him. "Please T can we keep this a secret, I don't want Clayton to find out." Felina finally said it and then it hit her, 'Shit,' she thought. **

** Felina jumped off the bed and immediately put her clothes on, her shoes, and began fixing her knotted hair. "What's wrong?" Talan asked watching her run frantic. Felina grabbed her Prada bag and pulled her Blackberry Curve phone to call Clayton. "I'm late for a lunch date with Clay, I'll see you around okay." Felina rushed out Talan's room and made a dash for the door. 'Would this ever end?' thought Talan getting up and walking to Felina. "Felina we need to talk," he yelled out as she smeared some Chanel lip-gloss while waiting for the private elevator in Talan's hotel room. **

** "About what?" Talan followed Felina to his foyer after he pulled some boxers on and watched her scramble for her things while Talan held the elevator door open for her, "Well we could talk about these never ending sleepovers you love," Talan replied. Felina gave him a tug and placed a light peck on his cheek. "We'll meet later and talk," she said as the doors closed on her fox-like face. Talan chuckled at himself, Felina was known to never set dates for talking. He walked distressed into his room closing the door loudly behind him. **

**-Could it be Felina and Talan a couple now? Nope, Felina was seen racing out of his hotel room in panic and in incognito mode. She then hailed a cab, rode into New York's busy streets, and later meet Clayton in a cute little café. I wonder why Kat would meet with Clay, but it has nothing to do with talking about her night with Talan- **


End file.
